mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Jelly
Mr. Jelly is the fifteenth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Jelly *'Color': Fuchsia now Purple *'shape': Jelly shape now egg shape *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None *'Family ': None *Friends: Mr. Noisy, Mr. Grumpy, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Quiet, Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Scary, Mr. Busy, Little Miss Fun, Little Miss Calamity *Height: About 5 inches tall,Normal Mr. Men Size (Show) *Weight: Below Average *Rivals: Mr. Rude, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Bossy *Love: Little Miss Whoops *Occupation: Worrier guy *Release date: 1976 *Species:Shaped Human *Likes: Anything that is not scary *Dislikes: being scared, Little Miss Bossy, *'Job': being scared, nervous and wobbly like jelly *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1975-1978) Gordon Peters (1995-1997) Neil Crone (1997-1999) Danny Katiana (2008-present) Tim Whitnall (UK-2008-present) *Catchphrases: Oh no no no no! and This is the end! Story Mr. Jelly is afraid of everything, such as the snapping of a twig, a sound of his cereals or a small worm. He often hides under the covers. One day, he finds a tramp sleeping in the field near the woods, whom he is afraid of, until the tramp teaches him to count to ten if he feels nervous. This makes Mr. Jelly a calm fellow and he rarely hides under the covers now. Mr. Jelly's nervousness is understandable given that he is only a few inches tall - small enough for the tramp to hold in his hand. Most other Mr. Men/Little Miss characters (excepting Mr. Bounce, Mr. Small and Little Miss Tiny) are roughly the same size as ordinary humans. He is very light too. He is afraid of all the sounds (include of his cereals). Characters who appeared in this book *Mr. Jelly *Tramp The Mr. Men Show In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Jelly (now renamed Mr. Nervous in both the U.S. and UK broadcasts) has been given an egg-shaped body, purple skin, glasses, a sea green nose(also appears light blue), and black-and-white sneakers. His catchphrases: "Oh, no, no, no!" and "This is the end!". (His old catchphrase in the books was "Bulululululululululu!") In the episode, Food, he says radishes give him gas, he doesn't like beets,and that he likes sprouts as long as they have been firmly washed. Mr. Nervous often daydreams and ends up going on wacky adventures. In every episode, he's shy around Little Miss Scary, Little Miss Chatterbox, and Mr. Rude. He is only friends with Little Miss Sunshine and Mr. Grumpy, and Mr. Noisy. He lives in a lighthouse with a large searchlight. In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Danny Katiana and Tim Whitnall. He is first seen in Physical. Trivia He is one of the three purple characters. He is one of the three characters (The others are Little Miss Whoops and Mr. Fussy)to wear spectacles. He had his Shoes off in Beach, Sun & Moon, Seashore, Sand & Surf and any time that he's been at the Beach. In every episode, he's shy around Little Miss Scary, Little Miss Chatterbox and Mr. Rude. He is only friends with Little Miss Sunshine and Mr. Grumpy, and Mr. Noisy. He may have a crush on Little Miss Whoops. He has to power to absorb his body parts and turn his nose red. Mr. Nervous is one mr. man who is seen with Mr. Quiet (Physical, Sleep, Gifts, Pirates) In Eyeglasses, when he gives Miss Whoops his glasses temporarily, his eyes are also squinted. In Physical, he was seen with Mr. Persnickety/Mr. Fussy and Mr. Quiet. He invented "Pirate Be Gone" in Pirates. He is seen without his Glasses in Eyeglasses when Miss Whoops took his glasses after losing hers. (he is briefly seen without his glasses in Yard Work). He is one of the characters believed that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners. He has been seen with all characters (except Mr. Funny, Little Miss Curious, Mr. Bump, Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with him so far). Counterparts: * Courage (Courage the Cowardly dog, both get nervous), * Fungus (Monsters. Inc, both have US voice sounds), * Luigi (Nintendo, both are afraid of ghosts), * Leo (Blinky Bill, they fear many things), * Mort (Making Fiends, both wear glasses), * Scaredy Smurf (The Smurfs, both get scared often), * the Animated version of Skywarp (Transformers, both are nervous), * XLR8 (Ben 10, both are nervous), * Stuart Scott (ESPN, Both wear glasses), * Panic (Hercules, Disney, both are cowardly), * The cowardly lion (Wizard of Oz, both are cowardly), * Jabber and Jibber (Jibber Jabber, both have imaginary adventures), * Skeleton (Superted, both are cowardly), * Shaggy and Scooby (Scooby Doo series, all are cowardly), * Glass Joe (Punch Out series, both get nervous), * Chuckie Finster (Rugrats, both wear glasses and get scared easily), * Picksey (Uglydolls both are nervous) * Choko (Old Abe The Movie) both wear glasses, * Orange/Crispy (M&M's commercials,both panic and get nervous easily) * Flaky (HTF, both are scared all the time), * Mr. Lopart (Handy Manny, both wear glasses), * Gus Griswold (Recess, both wear glasses and are easily scared), * Crona (Soul eater, Both are a little scared somtimes), * Bottles (Rareware, Both were glasses & live in underground houses.), * Dib (Invader Zim, Both wear glasses and suffer from misfourtune) * Lofty (Bob The Builder, both fear many things. Lofty's name also rhymes with the original Mr. Nervous.) * Beavis (Beavis and Butthead, Both are cowards.), * Fishlegs Ingerman (How to Train Your Dragon, both are nervous and scream all the time), * Rex (Toy Story, both are cowards), * Skarloey (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are scared of storms), * Boober Fraggle (Fraggle Rock, both have a tendency to worry) * Octo (Almost Naked Animals) they both worry, * Eric (Sidekick) both are nervous and wear glasses, Kenny (2 Stupid Dogs) both are nervous and wear glasses. He is Miss Daredevil's new victim since Season 2. In 'Baths and Bubbles' Mr Tickle blew a bubble of him which he tickled and Mr Nervous Bubble ran away. In his first book, he fainted. His voice is similar to Howler from Pound Puppies He may be closely realated to Mr. Worry. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Mr Nervous (USA), Monsieur Peureux (French), Monsieur Nervux (French in the Mr Men Show) Don Miedica (Spanish), Unser Herr Angsthase (German), Ο Κύριος Φοβητσιάρης (Greek), 겁쟁이씨 (Korean), 緊張先生 (Taiwan), Meneer Doodsbenauwd (Dutch). List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Worm *Tramp Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Clever * Little Miss Busy-Body * Little Miss Scary * Little Miss Stella * Mr. Jelly and the Pirates * A Very Happy Day For [[Mr. Happy]] (TV) * Mr. Jelly's Show of Bravery (TV) * Mr. Jelly Goes Time Travelling (TV) * Mr. Clever's Daft Bet (TV) * Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV)(cameo) * Little Miss Late Beats Them All (TV) * Little Miss Scatterbrain Puts Everything in Turmoil (TV) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Fuchsia characters Category:Misc shape characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Purple characters Category:Characters with eyeglasses Category:Nudes Category:Characters with shoes Category:1976 introduces Category:1970's introduces